


Deep

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Short Stories and Prompt Prompts [70]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, deep thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 06:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18654793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Prompt:  “Is it possible to love too much?”Character: Steve HarringtonWarning: Alcohol consumption, deep thinking





	Deep

You’re lying down in Steve’s garden, side by side, a forgotten bottle of booze nearby. You’re a little drunk and a little contemplative as you stare up at the stars. 

“Is it possible to love too much?” It’s slurred coming from your left, Steve’s lead lolling over to look at you. It takes you a few moments to think the question through, to decide what your answer is going to be, before you turn your head to the side to meet his gaze head on. 

“I think…I think you can love until it destroys you…Y’know, like you love them even though they hurt you, but you don’t love yourself enough to leave because you love them more…so you stay and you get hurt, over and over and over again. Until it destroys you.” Until there’s nothing left but hurt and pain and the love is still there but it’s bitter and twisted…you might have had a little too much to drink.

“I was not expecting that deep of an answer…”

“Yeah, well…i’m a little drunk and I’m feeling pretty deep right now.”

“Huh…What’s the meaning of life?”

“Well, you see…”


End file.
